Moriurya Sunbow Brightsinger
Currently Recently promoted to Captain of the 5th Farstrider Company, 2nd Farstrider Battalion, as well as a Ranger-Officer within the Eversong Ranger Corps. She is pregnant and engaged to Gilthanas Soth. Appearance and Personality (( This character is currently using the MyRolePlay Addon. )) This Sin'dorei stands around 5ft4in in clothing of elven design, fitting well around her slim ranger build and made of high-quality fabrics with skill. There are two hoops hanging from her left ear and another from her right, each a different type of metal and all rather small. A silver chain hangs around her neck with sparrow pendant dangling off. Light is her skin with only a slight amount of tan. Her eyes have a hue of amber. Her movements hint toward both noble upbringing and Farstrider training and the scent that surrounds her is that of new rain and mageroyal. She is known to be reliable, well-organized, self-disciplined, and careful in her work, focusing in whole on what is before her in her job. Her curiosity can often get the best of her, yet she usually tries to stay in control of a situation in a calm, secure fashion. At often times she will shy away from social gatherings, finding them either too childish in manner or too high-strung or sophisticated. There is usually a friendly smile upon her face. History 'Before the Third War' Born to the disgraced Dalaran Mage, Matlir Sunblade, and a Noble Quel'dorei of Quel'Thalas, Drazlyn Brightsinger, Moriurya Lyn Sunblade (as she once was known as) was not what was considered normal for babies at the time. Her eyes were gold instead of the bright blue like most other elves, and she showed signs quickly of being unable to use magic. Her parents sent her to a magic boarding school for a number of years, hoping that something would change, but she was stubborn against the uses of Arcane. Instead she would read old books of legends and tales of great battles while the local ally-cats relax around her enjoying her attention. She was known as a daydreamer, and often the other kids of her age would pick on her for not being talented or "gifted" with the noble art of spell-craft. She had one close friend, Meirrahim, who wanted to be a spell-breaker. Most of the time she would force him to play dress-up with her and go around their village pretending to be nobles or Ambassadors from Dalaran. At about the age of 100 years'' (late teens to human standards)'' Moriurya ran away from school, finally getting sick of everyone laughing at her for failing another spell craft class, and made her way through the forest. That same day, the Scourge with the Death Knight Arthas attacked the world of Quel'Thalas (Silvermoon) to use the sunwell and ultimately destroy it. Moriurya was separated from everything she grew up with on that day. First Sergeant Sunbow, Farstriders (No, this rank does not pertain to the PvP title in game. Please refer to the First Sergeant wiki page for a better understanding of the rank) The remaining Farstriders, after the loss of the Sunwell to the Scourge, found Rya sleeping with a large feline beside her under a tree far from where the battles took place. The noticed her talent with the cats of the forest and her willingness to learn soon after taking her to the refuge camps. She was enlisted in the ranks quickly and found her skill with a long bow almost as strong as her love for animals. Her skills were recognized a few years later by the Farstrider Colonel Isardeth Alament, one of the Farstriders who had been watching her progress for years as he grew into power. With the signature of Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, Rya Sunbow was very suddenly pushed to the rank of a First Sergeant. The responsibility of those whom she had spent seven years training with was for her to carry. Not long after her promotion, Rya was confronted with the capture of the very dangerous Rivanne Sunwing-Kerwin and shared the responsibility of the containment of the prisoner with the Blood Knight Satchiel Kerwin. The escape of the prisoner was completely blamed on him, but Rya had lost two very close friends and great soldiers to the break out, and she announced her resignation from the Farstriders due to emotionally compromising circumstances. Becoming an Ambassador With leaving the Farstriders, Rya found that she had a lot more time on her hands. She quickly came up with the solution of traveling the world and exploring things in which she had only read in books, as well as trying to learn the reason behind her oddly green-gold eyes. But, the way she obtained this information gave her a negitive reputation with the Steamwheddle Cartel, who did not look fondly at her kidnapping and holding hostage a member of the Alliance. Rya was in luck to have only been in the Booty Bay jail house for a night due to Daras Goldleaf and Luminash Dawnwing knowing where she was. The Cartel allowed Rya to leave only after conditions were set that she was not allowed to step foot inside any of their cities without supervision. Rya returned to Silvermoon City as an assistant to the Count Goldleaf, whom was the Convocate of the Exterior at the time. Her excitement to be part of the city again was very obvious, and she was often seen with her eyes on the goals of what her work required. She quickly took upon herself the role of talking with High Chieftain Bloodhoof, whom had sent a letter to Quel'Thalas that had not been read or responded to. Convocate Goldleaf saw Rya's love for travel and dislike of paperwork, and so changed her status to Ambassador to Thunder Bluff. Adopted by the Shu'Halo Moriurya had quickly made friends with Aurumna Sharphorn, a druid whom had saved her life on multiple occasions. As that friendship grew, Rya was also at the begining stages of learning the ways of Mulgore. Archdruid Runetotem had allowed the elf into his care due to her connection with the Cenarion Circle; he was facinated that one of the "sun elves" would be so interested in druidism. After a short time, Rya moved to Mulgore with Uthan Stillwater and his family, becoming part of the circle so to learn more about the culture and language of the Shu'Halo. When she became a normal member of their society in Bloodhoof Village, Uthan put forward to High Chieftain Bloodhoof the motion of Rya being put through the Rites of the Earthmother, explaining that if the Earthmother did not see her worthy of being part of the Tauren then the elf would not be able to finish the Rites. Rya became known as Littlefeather, the elven Shu'halo, and a part of Thunder Bluff just like any Tauren. Running for Convocate of the Exterior There was a calm for a time, things seemed to be going well. The Convocates Goldleaf, Daras having gotten married to Olette, had a baby boy and decided to resign their positions as Convocates so to better take care of their child and adventure the world beyond. They had come to Rya together and expressed their extreme support for her to run for the position of the Exterior; The Convocate of the Exterior is the top of the Ambassador food chain. Luminash Dawnwing, Rya's closest friend at the time, became Rya's opponent for the Convocate Seat, though both of them were fair to each other and even offered jobs to the other if they should win. When the time came to stand before the Convocates, Luminash proved he had the skills needed for the most current and pressing events, so Rya became his assistant and kept him on track. 'Vanished' A month or so after the Convocate election, Moriurya had suddenly disappeared from Silvermoon without warning or even notice besides a letter to Convocate Dawnwing stating that she was in need of a personal time but not giving an exact reason why. When she returned there was much going on in Silvermoon having to do with a Rebellion with the Convocates. In that time, Rya had been fired from her position as Ambassador and even a suspect of treason. She quickly departed Quel'Thalas, though not even her family within the Tauren have a clue where she went. 'A Haunting Uncle' It was some time before the rest of the Horde heard anything from Moriurya; she was in Dalaran in what was considered the apartment of her deceased uncle, the Dalaran Mage Bramdon Brightsinger. Bramdon's spirit had taken over the apartment and used it to capture his adopted daughter as a way to protect and shield Rya from the outside world and it's horrible monstrosities. She had tried to escape multiple times, but to no avail. She instead began leaving clues in a Mechanical Box to different people whom she knew would have the ability to understand the dilema and help her put her uncle to rest. Luminash, her childhood friend, finally was able to research and get himself inside the tower and rescue Rya. Bramdon, upon seeing Rya's excitement to see Luminash, finally went to rest saying, "She will be safe because she loves him and he will always protect her." He obviously did not know that Luminash was engaged to another. 'Re-entering Society' She sold everything that connected her to her old life and rented a villa in Fairbreeze Village to pull herself away from the crowds of the city. She would take walks and speak with those she had known before and often having to be told that someone had died or left for the war. Loneliness continued to take it's toll on her even though she was surrounded by people whom smiled at her. The elven ranger took on odd jobs, including helping the Cenarion Circle with their constant war against the silithids. Nothing seemed to fill her with energy. Becomming sick of the things she was not doing, she responded to an ad posted about the need of a historian and researcher for a salvage company. She met Iloam Blacksong whom was holding interviews in Booty Bay, and applied for the position. Now she spends her time researching different commissions and her apartment is slowly becoming populated with ancient Elven and Shu'halo relics just as her mind was filled with memorized histories. 'Historian of Atlas Treasure Salvage' Rya was hired by the Atlas Treasure Salvage company upon its founding by Iloam. The rag-tag group of individuals rarely really ever got along then, disputes being more often than conversations. As the Head Historian and leader of the Research devision, Rya generally stood apart from the group; it was noticed by a few of the hired crew, who thought she was being a prissy noble and insulted her as such on multiple occassions. The golden-eyed elf actually joined the group to track the actions of the well known criminals that had associated themselves with the company; she became a spy of her own ambitions. She finally gave herself up to Iloam personally when she no longer could hold at bay the emotional connect she had made with each of the members, handing him all her notes and files for him to do with what he pleased. He wanted her to do confessional to the Church of Silvermoon, but she rejected that idea and in the end left the group because of the harsh feelings she felt for her boss' Priestess lover. 'First Sergeant Brightsinger, Farstriders' Rya has since been in contact with Ranger General Halduron Brightwing, who specifically put her on a private mission before returning her to the position of First Sergeant. She had been seen worthy, her past emotional rush being pushed aside for the skills she had with deligation and commitment. Other Things of Note 'Quotes' "Quel'dorei by birth, Sin'dorei by name, Kal'dorei by soul." "How sweet it was, hearing the downward stream with half-shut eyes ever to seem falling asleep in a half-dream." "I didn't invite you to start petting me...." "Most of what they say about me isn't true, but that doesn't stop anyone from believing them." 'Rumors' ((These can be true or false, or even in-between. Please add your own that you hear or make up about Moriurya, as long as they are appropriate to the character.)) -She randomly leaves events after speaking into this little mechanical box; she must be meeting someone in secret to not tell anyone where she is going. -She can speak Darnassian and the Human language; how are we certain she is not actually a spy for the Alliance? -Didn't she run off from her Ambassador duties and get kicked from elven society for a time? I saw wanted posters, I swear. -There is a curse on the Brightsinger line having to do with demons stalking and killing the members of the house from the inside out! -Rya might not be the only Brightsinger left; I heard tell of her parents having had another child or two before they died. See Also RP-Haven Profile Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters